


How to Advance a Relationship

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, implied Kaiba/Jounouchi, implied Yuugi/Anzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Anzu needs advice: should she have dinner with the person she likes (who is probably, definitely, maybe not Yuugi)? Jounouchi is here to help (and to help himself to her chips).





	How to Advance a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptographic_Delurk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptographic_Delurk/gifts).



> Based on the prompt “What do you mean? Just eat his food and have sex with him. Unless you want a relationship, then just eat his food.”

“Say you thought you might really like someone, and they might really like you.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And they invited you to dinner. Not ‘hey, let’s grab a burger.’ Something private. Serious. Totally different.”

“Keep going.”

“That’s it,” said Anzu. “What would you do?” She glanced away, pressing her hand to her cheek. “If, hypothetically speaking, this was a super close friend that you… really didn’t want to mess things up with.”

“What do you mean? Just eat his food and have sex with him. Unless you want a relationship. Then just eat his food.” Jounouchi reached out and snagged a handful of Anzu’s chips, shoveling them into his mouth. “It’s not that complicated.”

Anzu’s eyes narrowed. “Really. Aiming for a relationship with me, here?”

“Hey,” said Jounouchi, “we have a great relationship! We hang out, and you let me eat your food.” As he went in for more, she slapped his hand away. “Sometimes.”

Anzu sighed and crunched chips absently. “I’m being serious, Jounouchi.”

“And so am I! I’m telling you…” He leaned over the table and lowered his voice. “Yuugi’s cool with a lot of stuff. You don’t really seem like that kinda girl-” He ducked to avoid an airborne chip. “I just meant you probably want something steady, geeze.”

“Who even said we were talking about Yuugi?!”

“Well… are we not?”

Anzu opened her mouth to speak, felt a blush spreading over her face, and inserted the straw of her milkshake instead. After taking a long drink, she said, “Not… necessarily.”

Jounouchi shook with silent laughter. “Okay then. A mystery guy, who shall not be named.”

“Or girl, or whoever,” said Anzu, glaring into the distance and sipping her shake.  
  
Jounouchi nodded. “Let’s call ‘em… Mystery Crush X.” He ignored her eyeroll. “The technique is the same, either way. If you wanna skip right to friends-with-benefits, no shame in that. Go for it. Otherwise, hold off… but at least go. Live a little. You’ll be okay.”

Anzu took a deep breath. “You’re right. About going, I mean. The rest of that…” A grin spread over her face. “Would you say you’re an expert?”

“I mean, not to brag, but… yeah.” He leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs, and beamed.

Her grin widened. “How are things with Kaiba?”

The chair nearly toppled, and Jounouchi flopped forward onto the table, grabbing wildly for his coffee. He looked at her like she was about to smash through his last few life points with a sudden, unforeseen combo. “What?”

Anzu toyed with her discarded straw paper. “It’s not that complicated, right?” The honey in her voice was deadlier than a thousand stingers.

Jounouchi did not lift his head from the table. Finally, he said, “I guess I’m just eating his food.” 


End file.
